


A Warm, Rainy Night on Onderon

by idontunderstand_writing



Series: SawRex Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-7567 | Rex is so in love, Cake, Dorks in Love, Everyone Knows That They're Together, Everyone on Onderon thinks CT-7567 | Rex is handsome, First Dates, Implied Sexual Content, Its CT-7567 | Rex, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, SO FLUFFY, Saw Gerrera Has Untreated Daddy & Mommy Issues, Saw Gerrera doesn't really have a back story so I gave him one, Saw Gerrera is a flirty bastard, Saw Gerrera just wants after the Clone Wars for CT-7567 | Rex to be his little perfect clone husband, Secret Relationship, This fic only has a little bit of angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chocolate cake, who can blame them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontunderstand_writing/pseuds/idontunderstand_writing
Summary: Rex and Saw go on their “first” date together on a warm Onderonian night.
Relationships: Saw Gerrera/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: SawRex Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Warm, Rainy Night on Onderon

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I wanted to give you all a little taste of their romance. I hope you like it 🥺👉👈 and maybe I was listening to This Side of Paradise by Coyote Theory on repeat as I wrote this
> 
> I'm kinda hoping this ship gets another writer so I can have a buddy to write with. Maybe someday a few artists as well? Just want this ship to get out there
> 
> My tumblr is idontunderstand_artandwriting and at the time of this fic I'm talking writing requests for this ship

Iziz was warm with life as Rex looked onto the street he was assigned on patrol, sadly Saw was on a different patrol so he couldn’t sneak off to spend time with the man. He turned a corner and noticed a small bakery. Most of the time on these kinds of missions, he wouldn’t dare going to a bakery to buy anything but a gift for Saw and him to enjoy when they get off of their patrols would be nice. From it’s sign, it sold bread, cake, and other pastries. He looked through his pockets and found the small bag of credits that Commander Tano had given him that morning. He quickly walked into the small bakery and was hit with the smell of freshly cut berries and warm, fresh bread. He walked over to the glass window that showed colorful mini sugar cakes, Onderonian fruit turnovers and other tasty looking treats.

“What are you looking for, young man?” A woman asked him. He looked up and noticed she had small beads tied into her curly dark hair and had the same crystal blue eyes that most Onderonians had but she had green skin and black diamond tattoos over her eyebrows and under her lips.

“I’m looking for a cake for my friend. I’m not sure what he would want though, so if you recommend anything, that’ll be great.” He calmly stayed as he looked back to the display.

“I recommend the turnovers or our spiced chocolate cakes.” She pointed to said treats. “Mind if I ask your name?”

“Oh, my name’s Rex.” He answered as he looked down at her with a warm smile. She looked away with a slight blush on her face. Rex found that being noticed for being attractive was a bit weird on Onderon. He’s been called cute, handsome, and beautiful on this planet so many times, he’s lost track. 

“Uh, I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong message.” He tried explaining as he took the box and handed over his credits to her. “The man I’m getting this cake for, he’s my, uh, lover. This is just a romantic gift for him and me to enjoy later tonight.”

“Oh, I didn’t know! I’m so, so sorry for flirting with you, sir!” She apologizes, more embarrassed then himself when Skywalker walked in on Saw and him making out outside of the old camp. “You said friend and I thought you meant your best friend. I’m just sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Goodbye...?” He asked.

“Ad’hace. Haden Ad’hace.” Haden sweetly said with a shy smile on her face. “I hope your boyfriend likes the cake. Frankly, it’s my favorite flavor of cake.”

“Thank you and goodbye, Ms. Ad’hace.” Rex waved goodbye as he stepped out of the small bakery. He looked down at the clear box then onto the busy street as he made his way back to the safe house. 

_ ‘Saw had to be on his break by now.’  _ He thought, walked down the stone stairs.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Rex leaned against the doorway into the bedroom he and Saw were sharing in the safehouse. Saw was reading something on one of many datapad and was leaning back in his chair. He always looked so peaceful and even Rex knocked on the side of the wall to get his attention.

“Ugh, Steela, if you need anything, remember just ask Harold if you need a blaster charge- oh hey Rexy, what have you got there?” Saw asked as his eyes laid onto the box in Rex’s hands. Rex smirked as he went to sit on the side of Saw’s small desk.

“Cake.” Rex cheekily responded as he unclipped the lid of the box.

“And why did you buy cake?” Saw asked with a raised eyebrow.

“For us to share, of course. It’s been awhile since we were alone.” Rex said matter factly. Saw eyed the cake that was now out of its box as Rex plunged his fork into Saw’s slice and brought it up to Saw’s face. Saw looked at him, his eyebrow still raised, as he opened his mouth. Rex smiled smugly as he fed Saw the cake. “Do you like, cyar’ika?”

“We kriffed 2 nights ago, Rexy. You don’t need to bribe me into bed.” Saw grumbled slyly as he chewed. “It’s pretty good actually but a bit spicy. What flavor is it, Rexy?”

“It’s an onderonian spiced chocolate cake. Thought you might like it,” Rex brought the fork back to his mouth with more cake on it. “Guess I was right about that one.”

“You clearly have something on your mind besides feeding me cake,” He noted as he opened his mouth. He chewed and swallowed quickly before finishing his thought. “And from your smugness, it's something romantic or we’re going to kriffing again.”

“I bet you wish it was the second one but no,” Rex retorted as he stuffed some more cake into his mouth before he could make a dirty remark. “I was thinking about going to a restaurant. Like a romantic date.”

“Do you have clothes for that kind of thing? They’re not going to let you in if you bring a pair of blasters and a jetpack, Rex.” Saw explains as finishes chewing that bit of cake.

“I guess I could get rid of my jetpack, chest plate and goggles. Maybe that hat as well.” Rex thought aloud as he stuffed a bit more of the cake into Saw’s mouth. “I guess I could unzip my jacket, too. What do you think of that, Saw?

He looked back to Saw but all he saw was the man's face was covered in cake but he at least had that stuipd grin on. 

“I think that’s a great idea,” Saw concludes. “And maybe unbutton your shirt at the top a bit. No, a lot. Makes it easier for my plans for us later tonight.”

Rex chuckled as Saw chuckled before standing up to close their room’s door. He turned to adjust the lights in the room to a warm glow.

“Saw?” The clone captain questioned. Saw walked over to him and gave an odd but sweet kiss on his lips. Rex knew that he was mostly likely going to be a mess in a few minutes but it’s worth it to spend time with his lover.

“It’s my turn to feed you some cake, Rexy.” Saw cheeky said with lick of his lips, sticking his index finger into the frosting of Rex’s slice and slowly smearing it onto his lover’s nose.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Rex wiped his face of whatever frosting he still had on as he awoke to the sound of running water. He looked to their refresher and noticed that Saw was cleaning himself up, wearing only his briefs. He let his fall back onto the pillow with a little grin on his face. Saw was a tease and liked making sure he could feel every mark he left behind for hours. Saw walked back into the room, now in a pair of black pants and a greyish blue sleeveless shirt. He looked good without all light armor on. Making it easier to see his biceps and muscle that was usually hidden away.

“Awake, Rexy?” Saw asked as he kissed the top of Rex’s head. “From the way you were moaning, thought you might be out for a bit longer." 

“What time is it?” Rex sleepy asked, wiping the sleep out his eyes.

“1943.” He said as he went to get Rex’s pants and shirt from his chair. Rex leaned back into the bed to look up at the selling. Saw walked back and moved him into a sitting position on their bed so he could get the clothing on him. When they were both dressed, Saw opened the door to Harold leaning against the wall.

“Kid, what are you doing?” Saw asked as Rex fixed up his collar behind him.

“Everyone knows you two are kriffing.” Harold’s strong voice said. For 17 years old, he was smart. “And you two are going on a date.”

“How do you—?!” Saw started as Rex placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him. Rex gave him a look to shut up. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“It’s pretty obvious. Rex always fixes up his jacket collar and you get pretty defensive anytime he goes on a recon mission with the Jedi, alone, or with anyone else but you.” Harold started, playing with his short black curls with his index finger. “Not to mention, all the times Rex and you have gone missing for hours, hearing “nosies” from your guys room or tent in the middle of the night, the hand holding thing, and, most of all, the grab from hip and bringing each other's faces close together thing you two do. Not to mention your little pet name for him. You two are totally kriffing each other.”

“Can you just keep quiet about us going out?” The taller man angrily asked.

“I’ll keep quiet as long,” The teenager requested. “You get me some of the cake that Rex bought you. I looked really good and the last time I had cake, I got sick and nearly threw up all my guts.”

“Ugh, fine!” Saw angrily huffed out as he dragged Rex down the hall. Rex caught a glimpse of the kid laughing to himself as he walked away from their room. “That kid is going to be the death of me someday, babe.”

“He kinda reminds me of shiny I know, Ashes. Yeah Ashes.” Rex muttered as Saw pulled him out the back door of the safe house. He was an odd vod. Quiet but very smart. He wasn’t  _ actually  _ a shiny, he was a veteran of the first battle of Geonosis. The first time he saw the vod, he walked out of a burning gun ship like the fire wasn’t burning his blacks away and melting his armor. His helmet was in his left hand, face and armour covered in black ash, and with an expression of pure horror across his features. The vod had fallen to the ground and started to sob uncontrollably as more brothers died around him. After the battle, he joined the 501st and became one of their battlefield strategists and hyperspace routers. He was good with blasters, better with a blaster rifle, and even better with a sniper rifle. If it weren’t for the vod’s hatred (or fear) for anything to remind him of his batchmates, he would be a sergeant and ARC trooper by now. “That vod’s been through hell and back.”

“What’s he like?” Saw asked as they passed a couple, who was kissing each other in the warm glow of the street lights.

“He’s actually a bit creepy, he randomly looks at people with a careful stare.” Rex explained. “Nearly scared the force out of Skywalker and Tano the first time they met him.”

“Huh.” Saw said as they continued to walk. “Why is his name “Ashes”?”

“That’s a long story that I don’t even know all the parts of,” Rex stated plainly. “And I might never know.”

  
  


~~~

  
  


They made their up to stone stairs that lead up to a street full of small cafes and restaurants. Rex sighed happily as Saw started pointing out each restaurant and what type of food they severed and prices of said food. They walked for about 10 minutes before finding a small place that serves noodles, soups and grilled meats from all over the galaxy. The place wasn’t too busy and seemed like a nice enough view of the city and the jungle. They walked in and were greeted by Haden, the girl from the bakery.

“Welcome, how can I.. Oh! Rex, it’s great to meet you again.” Haden warmly welcomed. She smiled and then looked at Saw, who was giving her death stare that could end even Wolffe. She reached her hand towards Saw still with a warm smile. “And you must be his boyfriend, I’m Haden Ad’hace.”

“Yeah, that’s correct. Gerrera, Saw Gererra.” He states with a hint of annoyance. She just smiled and picked up two datapads and led them to a both near the windows. When she left, his lover just raised an eyebrow in questioning. “How do you know her?”

“She works at the bakery where I got you that cake,” He said, sipping from his water cup. “She actually thought I was single and tried flirting with me but, when I told her about you. She was a bit disappointed that this ugly mug had a lover.”

“She called you handsome, didn’t she, Rexy?” he asked with a grin.

“Of course, cyare.” He responded with a slyly grin.

“You’re too humble when it comes to your attractiveness.” He said as he looked through the menu. “You need to take pride in that you and, in part, all clones are just perfect.”

“You know that  _ very well _ , Saw.” Rex slyly mumbled. Saw’s face turned slightly more crimson but he still kept an expression of smugness.

“Of course I do.” He muttered in a husky tone. “I think you might want something mild or just a bit spicy. Orderonian spices pack a punch.”

“I can handle the heat, Saw.” Rex huffed out, looking down at his own menu. Saw always very defensive of Rex when it came to anything. Haden was back, refilling their water cups. 

“Can I start you on your orders, sirs?” Haden asked, her datapad in one hand. “Or are you still looking at the menu?”

“What type of alcohol do you have?” Saw asked.

“We don’t have as much as we usually do. We mostly have wine.” She responded, opening up the drink menu on her own datapad. “Red and white wine, our most popular, Mandalorian black ale, and Corellian beer.”

“What do you want, Rex?” Saw asked.

“Mandalorian black ale. You’ll like it, trust me.” He plainly stated. “I’ll have the baspin air shrimp ramen with dantooinian steamed buns. I always wanted to try steam buns, so this will be a new expressence for me.” He huffed out with a small laugh.

“Great choice, Rex.” She said with a warm smile. “And you, Mr. Gerrera?”

“I’ll have corellian fried wheat noodles with happanore steak. Can you add sweetroot sauce on my steak?” He asked.

“We can.” She huffed out, writing down their orders. “It’ll be done in 20 minutes or so. I’ll get your drinks now.”

“The only times I’ve been in a restaurant were when General Skywalker and I were on a stealth mission and when Commanders Tano, Offee, and Gree invited me to join them at a baspin ramen shop on Corusant.” Rex admitted, sipping from his refilled water cup. “You already know that I've never really been on a date before.”

“My first date ever was with a twi'lek when I was 15 or 16. She and I were dared to go on that date by Hutch and our old school friends.” He muttered, looking out the window and staring at the full moon. Saw’s eyes looked the most beautiful at night when the moon was clear. Made his already crystal blue eyes seem like actually crystals, gleaming perfectly. Rex would say they were the most unique thing about him; besides his personality of course. “She had a little crush on me. All I really remember about her is that she was sweet and soft spoken like you when you're embarrassed.”

“Do you remember her name?” He asked.

“Lol’ua.” He mumbled. “She died 10 years ago. Right before we all graduated from grade school.”

“That must have been hard,” Rex said, picking up one of his lover’s hands and squeezing it. Haden was making her way back with their ale so he brought said hand to his lip and kissed his knuckles sweetly. Saw let out a slight huff and he only grin let the man pull back his hand. “But I’m here for you.”

“Here’s your drinks and sorry for taking so long.” She apologized. “Your food should be done in a few minutes. Enjoy your drinks.”

“Thanks.” Saw said as he brought the ale to his lips. She nodded and left as Saw started to cough uncontrollably. “Whoa this stuff is sweet!”

“You’ll get used to it.” Rex muttered with a grin as he sipped from his own bottle. Mandalorian black ale (and all Mandalorian booze in general) was way too sweet but, force, was it good. “Ibic ne'tra gal cuyir jate. Not te jatne Ni've had a jate.”

“Rexy, you know I don’t understand you when you talk in mando’a.” Saw huffed out with a sigh as he sipped from the bottle again and not coughing after he sat the bottle back onto the table. “Sometimes I think you make fun of me while you speak in mando’a.”

“Sorry. I really should teach you some. At least basic mando’a phrases. I don’t but sometimes I do then, you think I flirted with you after I said you acting like a tooka with no feet after tripping over Aries’s wing.” Rex laughed out, rubbing the back of his neck as Haden sat their food in front of them. “I said, “This black ale is good. Not the best i've had but good.” again, I need to teach you mando’a.”

“You can speak mando’a?” She asked, fixing her curly black hair into a messy bun. “Not many people in this sector speak that language. Are you from Mandalore, Concord Dawn, or Kalevala?”

“Uh no, I grew up speaking it with my brothers. I’m from the extragalactic region near the Rishi Maze. I’m from Yuka Major.” He said as he looked down at his ramen. It looked great, even better than the one he had on corusant. 

“You must feel out of place being in the rims.” She said, leaning against a table.

“No, not that much. I traveled all around the outer and mid rim so I’m pretty used to being around this kind of place.” He sighed out, picking up a steam bun and chewing off a bite. He quickly bit off another chunk, then another and quickly finished one of buns. It had the tastiest foods he’s even tried in his short life. He looked up at Saw, who was slurping up his fried noodles aching slow and Haden had walked away. 

“Well,” Saw said, his face a bit pained but mostly calm as he bit a chunk of his steak off. “So your story if people ask about your past is that you're a Mando'a speaking traveler named Rex from Yuka Major and you’re now only visiting the inner rim with your, clearly local, lover. Does that sound about right, Rexy?”

“Almost but close. You’re forgetting the part about me having a proper family.” Rex added while picking up a small air shrimp from his bowl. Saw looked pained at that. To Saw, family was everything. He loved his sister deeply and no matter how many times he was reckless or got drunk in the middle of a battle, she loved him. He never asked what happened to parents. To the rest of his family until now. “What happened to your parents? You act like she’s all you have left of a broken past.”

“They’re dead. They died a year after Steela was born.” Saw said as if it didn’t bother him but, by the way his face tightened and his hands were shaking; it did. “I was born in a neighboring city. My father, Almec, was part of the royal guard and my mother, Spohie, was a street vendor and, when we lost our vending cart, a stay-at-home mother. We lived in a small apartment above the main market. I had my own room and had to share it for a year after Steeta was born. She was 1 and I was 12 when my father and mother were killed in a fire that another resident had started while the royal guard raided their apartment on spice charges. One of my mothers old friends, an old pantorian lady named Harppie Onoan but every called her Grandma Harp, took us in and raised us until I got my own job and bought an apartment for Steela and I to live in.”

“I’m sorry for the amount of pain you went through, cyar’ika.” Rex cooed softly as he picked up the hand, kissing each knuckle sweetly. The image of a cadet version of Saw, a baby Steela in his hands, crying as he saw his home burn in front of him and not being able to do anything to help. He couldn’t imagine seeing it himself. “I can’t imagine the pain you suffered at that age.”

“Thanks but that’s in the past,” His lover huffed out, wiping his face of any trace of sadness. “And we’re still on a date.”

Rex sighed, rolling his eyes. “Can I try a bit of your steak, Saw?”

  
  


~~~

  
  


When they had paid for their meal and said their goodbyes to Haden, it was pouring down rain. Rex was used to this kind of rain from spending years on Kamino so he took off his jacket and pushed it above both their heads to at least try to keep themselves dry for a bit. Saw quickly helped, they started to speed walk down the rainy, dark streets. The only light coming from homes, restaurants, cafes, and the old lamps posts that lined the streets of Iziz. they only made it to the first flight of steps before a speeder drenched them in water as it pasted. Saw’s hair frizzed up just a bit and Rex’s short hair went in his eyes, both laughing at that and running down the steps. The both of them walked into a covered alley, placing Rex’s wet jacket on Saw shoulder.

“I think I like your hair this grown out.” Saw sighed, moving the clone’s short, blonde strands out of his face. “Makes you look even more handsome.”

“Well, I think you would look even more beautiful with a beard.” Rex muttered cheeckly, playing with the man’s small chin cruff with his finger. “You would look like an older man.”

“Rex,” He asked, a little breathless and a bit demanding. Not like the sweet, joking tone he had only a few seconds ago. “Look at me, Rex.”

“What is it, Saw?” Rex asked with a hint of a laugh in his tone as stepping closer to his warm body, wrapping his arms around his neck. The man brought his hands up to the clone face, tracing his jawline with his thumbs.

“After I've won back Onderon and you’ve won the Clone Wars with your brothers and the Jedi, I want you to return to Onderon. To me. To call this place your new home.” Saw promised, actually tears running down his face. “We can live the rest of our sad lives together in the jungles. Farming and ranching. When that life has become boring, we can travel around the galaxy. What do you think of that, Rex?”

“I,” He started. He didn’t have a plan for after the war like some of the vod’e did. Saw was giving him a chance for a domestic life with him on Onderon. A place to call home besides his brothers. Saw looked desperate for his answer, not willing to let go of him until he has an answer. “I would like that. Very much, mesh’la.”

Saw smiled widely as he brought Rex into a searing kiss. Rex leaned into the hold as he brought his own hands to the back of the man’s head, tangling his fingers into his hair. Saw let his arms fall to his lover’s waist. Saw tasted like the black ale and steak he had. So sweet and spicy. When they separated for air, the both began to laugh uncontrollably. Their foreheads together, arms holding each other there.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner cyare Saw’ika.” Rex says against Saw’s warm lips.

“I love you too, my darling Rex.” Saw loving mumbled as he brought him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC MADE MY LITERALLY TEAR UP FROM HOW CUTE IT WAS!!! ESRASRDTFYGHDRESDFXCG
> 
> I hope you all like it ✍︎(-⌔-)


End file.
